


Do Kyungsoo is (not) tired

by annarette



Series: The Story of Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo is tired and his (favorite) hyungs pampers him at one in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Kyungsoo is (not) tired

Do Kyungsoo is tired

He is very tired of his routine, driving to one schedule to another and keeping himself awake to make through the schedule whether being D.O of EXO or the rising idol-actor Do Kyungsoo. He needs his bed, a beautiful sleep that consists of 8 hours long. How much he wishes to be an ordinary person, far from the spotlight and gleaming of the entertainment business. Kyungsoo can only wish for now, only his heart.

“It is time to shoot, Soo” his loyal manager said, patting his raven hair affectionately that might lighten Kyungsoo’s fatigue. Kyungsoo nods weakly, his legs betrayed him as it leads him outside the tent he uses to rest. Kyungsoo smiles at the staff, waiting for him to work together in another hour, even dawn.

 _This is what I want, I dream of,_ Kyungsoo straightens his mind and lets himself drowning into Boemsil’s character, out from D.O of EXO or the rising idol-actor Do Kyungsoo.

****

After finishing shooting for 12 hours, Kyungsoo goes home to his shared dorm with another member of EXO. He is tired, so tired that he wants to lay his sore body and go to the dreamland. As he opens the front door, he greeted by a hyper Byun Baekhyun at 01:00 am – unusual hour for ordinary people to wake up but ordinary one for someone like Byun Baekhyun.

“Welcome home, Soo” Baekhyun beamed at him, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before sending a nice – hard jab in Baekhyun’s ribs.

“Ouch, that hurts. This is what I get after waiting for you for God-knows-how-many-hours, Soo”

“Enough for drama, Baek. I want to sleep, please” Kyungsoo sighed, hoping Baekhyun get the signal of exhaustion laced on his voice. As if God answers his prayer, the hyper Baekhyun snaked his long fingers on Kyungsoo’s wrist, dragging him into Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s shared room. The happy virus Park Chanyeol hasn’t yet sleep as he lays on his bed with eyes staring at his Macbook and Beats earphones attached to his ears. He looks up, finding Baekhyun’s hands interlace Kyungsoo’s.

“You’re home, Soo” Chanyeol beams at Kyungsoo while tracing his fingers on Kyungsoo’s cheek. Baekhyun slaps his hands, glaring at Chanyeol like an angry puppy. Chanyeol pouts like a dejected puppy.

“He needs sleep Chanyeol not your sexual ministrations”

“Wha—”

“Whatever. Soo-soo needs his sleep meant light off and stops your stupid composition”

“Stu—you—“

“Can’t you please stop. I need sleep here not your stupid bickering” Kyungsoo said before getting involved in the childish war of Chanyeol and Baekhyun at one in the morning. The latter then peeled his clothes off before changing into fresh black shirt and boxer, missing the glint of lust in the two happy balls' eyes of EXO.

“S.L.E.E.P, okay?” Kyungsoo said in a stern voice before crawling under the blanket.

“Let’s sleep” Baekhyun chirps before settling himself under the blanket, spooning the tired Kyungsoo. The latter was so tired that he let the oldest of three do what he pleases. “Good night, Soo-soo”

“I am coming,” Chanyeol said before turning the light off and squeezing Kyungsoo in another side of Baekhyun. It ends up Kyungsoo sandwiched between the hyper Baekhyun and the loud Chanyeol “Good night, Soo. Don’t poke me with your smelly foot, Baek”

“That’s not my foot, you big oaf”

“Guy---“

“Hey – you do it again”

“I –“

“No, I  am not”

“Do you want to keep fighting over stupid things and I kick you out of my bed or we sleep peacefully?” Kyungsoo growled, enough to shut their mouths.

“Good night, Soo-soo”

“Good night, Soo”

“Good night, guys”

Do Kyungsoo is tired

Kyungsoo is very tired that he doesn’t have any energy to argue or protest of being sandwiched between the notorious loudest duo, Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol. Together with them, Kyungsoo goes to the dreamland and dreams of playing with a rabbit being chased by a cat.

 

As the morning comes into Seoul, Suho is surprised not to see Kyungsoo’s presence in the kitchen – the little Kyungsoo never absence in making breakfast. Knocking Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s shared room, he enters the room and his lips curls up in amusement as he finds three grown-up boys sleeping on a single bed; it is a miracle that they still intact in the same spot without any of them kissing the floor. Behind Suho, Jongin’s head peeks out, staring at the same sight as the leader is.

“They are cute” Jongin squeals before Suho shushes him and direct him into the kitchen. Unknowingly Baekhyun has awakened since minutes ago, thanks to his light-sleep. He glances at the sleepy Kyungsoo; his long eyelashes rest on his cheeks and his black hair sticks out here and there. He looks cute, Baekhyun thought.

“I love you, Soo-soo” Baekhyun singsongs before kissing the latter in the cheeks and continuing his sleep for other minutes. Kyungsoo smiles in his sleep, snuggling closer to Chanyeol’s chest and the tallest of three hums in contentment, burying his face even more in Kyungsoo’s crown.

Do Kyungsoo is tired

But not tired to get his annoying slash favourite hyung’s pampers, sometimes.    

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading, sweety~~


End file.
